


A Dragon and His Flower

by Badboylover24



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Sex Positions, Sex may get rough, Tickling, Wild Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:17:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8502184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badboylover24/pseuds/Badboylover24
Summary: A Gabite/Sunflora hentai fanfic. When Sunflora decides to take some time off, she gets an unexpected visit from a certain resident of Labyrinth Cave. I know Sunflora and Gabite aren't of the same Egg Group, but I couldn't resist after watching the Attract part on that Pokemon Mystery Dungeons episode with Piplup and Chimchar. I don't own Pokemon; Nintendo does.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know Sunflora and Gabite aren't of the same Egg Group, but I couldn't resist after watching the Attract part on that Pokemon Mystery Dungeons episode with Piplup and Chimchar. I don't own Pokemon; Nintendo does. Enjoy.

"Sunflora, are you feeling okay?" The sunflower snapped out of her thoughts and turned to Piplup and Chimchar. It's been a few days since their adventures through Labyrinth Cave and she's been deep in thought lately.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Piplup," she said. "Did you want something?"

"You're not thinking about…him again, are you?" asked Chimchar with concerned eyes. Sunflora only frowned in reply.

"Is it…that obvious?"

"You haven't touched your food yet," Piplup pointed out. She then turned to her fruit, untouched like the penguin said.

"I guess I have been spacing out again," she replied softly. Just then, Chatot flew by.

"Is everything alright, Team Poke-Pals?" he asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine, Chatot," Chimchar assured him.

"So you say," the note-headed bird replied, "but I couldn't help but notice that Sunflora has been distant as of late. Wigglytuff has noticed it as well. Does it have to do with Gabite of Labyrinth Cave?"

"Maybe," Piplup answered reluctantly. He still feels bad about having to tell Sunflora the truth about Gabite putting her under the spell of his Attract attack. Blushing like crazy and asking frantically if he kissed her or not was all she did for a full minute.

"I see," Chatot replied with some thought. "Well, Wigglytuff and I talked about it, and we believe that Sunflora should take some time off after dinner for some well-deserved rest…especially when that certain moment of hers is due to arrive sometime tonight."

"Certain moment?" asked Piplup.

"It's something I go through that I need some space for," Sunflora answered. "It will be for a week at the most, but I'll be back when the moment has past."

"In the meantime," Chatot added, "Nosepass will be substituting for Sunflora should you be assigned for a mission." The two young explorers nodded in reply, a sign that they understand.

Sunflora then resumed to her dinner, glad that Piplup and Chimchar didn't ask any more questions. She finds it uncomfortable to tell them that her "certain moment" was when she goes into season like some female Pokemon do. That's why she's glad she got some time off after dinner. Once she's away from male Pokemon, she can avoid mating until she's truly ready.

"Hey, Piplup, do you smell something?"

"Yeah, I do…maybe some explorers brought in some fresh flowers." Sunflora blushed in reply. Already her season has started with the first sign: giving off a fragrance of fresh spring flowers that only males could detect. The sooner she finishes her dinner, the sooner she can leave before things get out of hand.

GPS*~*~*SPG

"G'night, Sunflora," Piplup said, waving to her as she started out the front entrance of the Guild building.

"Have a good week," Chimchar added with a smile. The flower then waved back to them with her pouch on her shoulder and a smile on her face.

"Good night, Chimchar and Piplup," she said to them. "Stay out of trouble while I'm away." She then headed down the path to her home outside of the Guild. It isn't too far; just a couple of yards outside of town. She's thankful that she's a good distance because no one can sense her heat then.

And speaking of heat, Sunflora can sense in her nether regions the warmth and slight wetness, a sure sign that she's now officially in season. Fortunately, she's almost there to her home and not within a male's presence. It's just so embarrassing if he finds out her current condition.  
Soon she reached the bamboo hut with the rooftop of moss and flowers…her home away from home. She then entered the front entrance with flowers sewn together to form a curtain for a door, happy to be home again.

The inside of the hut was just as she had left it. At one side is a pool of clean, cool spring water that she uses as a bath, and next to it sits a tall crystal against the wall that she uses as a mirror. At the other side of the hut is her bed, made of grass, moss, and flowers. She also has a window just opposite of the doorway with curtains just like the door curtain.

Sunflora smiled a little as she slipped her pouch off her shoulder and down by the door. It's been a while since she's been here, so her break will do her some good.

She went over to the pool to bathe but stopped when she saw her reflection on the crystal and sighed sadly. She's a beautiful Grass-Type Pokemon; she wasn't called the "Lovely Sunflora" for nothing. Could it be the reason why Gabite used his Attract on her? Is she attractive to him that he couldn't bring himself to lay a claw on her?

"I thought that perhaps it's because Grass Types have an advantage over Ground Types," she answered herself.

"Oh, they do, my dear Sunflora," a low voice at the door replied, "but I mostly did my Attract on you to see your reaction. And let me tell you…you were just adorable." Sunflora sharply turned around and saw Gabite leaning against the wall by the doorway, smirking at her slyly with his arms crossing his chest and one leg crossing the other.

"Gabite!" Sunflora then tried to attack with her Razor Leaf or Petal Dance, but the shark dragon dashed forward fast and held her leaf-arms against the wall and above her head with his claws.

"Ah-ah-ah," he teased the struggling female. "Not this time, my little cutie."

"Let me go!" she begged. "Please!" She shuddered as he started to nuzzle and sniff her neck that it tickles.

"Have I ever told you I have a thing for flower-like Pokemon?" he purred into her petal-ear. "I see them as the gemstones of the sun." Sunflora only whimpered in reply. She knows she's in serious trouble. She tensed as he placed his mouth on her neck where it meets her shoulder…

And started to kiss it softly. This caused Sunflora to turn her gaze to him with surprise. Despite the sweet pleasure on her neck, she's confused. Isn't he going to…kill her?

"You're everything I love in a girl," he purred in between kisses. "Strong…beautiful…cheerful…I don't want to take away that happy spirit in you…I only want to make you happier…with me." Sunflora blushed at this confession. Gabite loves her?

"Then…why are you…" Gabite only looked at her softly.

"I didn't want you to attack me before I got this chance," he explained. "I wanted to win you over without the use of my Attract." At the reminder of his move, Sunflora blushed and looked away. She's too scared to ask, but she has to know.

"Did we kiss?" Gabite tenderly turned her head so she's looking up at him.

"No, but I wanted to so badly. Your expression under my Attract was just irresistible…but your friends beat me before I can get the chance and freed you from the spell." He then nuzzled her with a purr as he held her closer to his body by her waist. "Makes me think you've a lot of suitors." Sunflora blushed at those words and at the nuzzling.

"I do, but…"

"But?" he asked, looking down at her softly.

"I couldn't decide whom to choose," she answered, turning to him. "All they see is a beautiful blossom, but I'm more than that. You said so yourself. But…I'm scared…I hear that the first time is really painful. And…I'm in season now." She whimpered as she felt herself getting wetter and warmer. Gabite detected it via scent but focused on her face.

"Then that's something we have in common. We're both virgins." She was surprised before he explained. "I've lived alone in Labyrinth Cave for a while, so I remained chaste. Like you, I've never found the right girl…until you came along." He then brushed a claw against her cheek gently. "If you let me, I'll be as careful as I can."

Sunflora now knows that she can no longer resist this handsome Pokemon. She can tell that he meant all that he said, and she can no longer be afraid of her urges. When she's in season and alone, she'd masturbate so as to relive her urges. It made her wonder what an actual penis would feel like inside of her, despite her fear of the pain. She then wrapped her leafy arms around his neck.

"Then take me now…Make me no longer afraid…" Gabite only smiled before pulling her closer to her chest.

"As you wish…my love." And he sealed it with a kiss on her lips, and Sunflora returned it with her heart beating against his chest. The kiss fogged up her mind so much that she didn't react when he pried his tongue into her mouth. She immediately gave into the new taste as there tongues embraced each other in a fight of passion. He tasted of soil minerals that would make any plant strong and healthy, making her feel more energized and savor the taste.

Gabite adores her taste as well, citrus and honey. And he doesn't care about not seeing sunlight or not; Sunflora is his sun now. She makes him all warm and happy, so he's going to return that warmth and happiness. He soon pulled away from the kiss to sweep his flower off her feet and carried her over to her bed like a blushing bride. Once she's settled onto the bed, he gently climbed over her body and started to kiss her body downward. He smirked when she giggled from his gentle kisses on her stomach.

"Ticklish there, are we?" he purred, looking up at her teasingly. He then started to tickle the sides of her stomach as he gently kissed it again. Sunflora laughed lightly as she covered her mouth with both hands.

"Ga…Gabite!" she whimpered in between giggles. "Not my tummy…heeheehee…"

"You're just so cute," he chuckled seductively as he started to trace circles on her belly lightly with the tip of his tongue, tickling her more. He savored her laughter as he continued to lick her down some more before reaching her warm, wet pussy. He then gave it a deep, slow lick.

"Ahh!" He smiled at her reaction, so erotic and yet so adorable. And she tastes so sweet.

"Does it feel good, Sunflora?" he asked, looking up at her again.

"Ye-Yes," she stuttered, a blush forming on her face. "Please…like that again…"

"How can I say no to that face?" he chuckled. He then began licking her pussy, enjoying both her taste and her cries. This is just what he wanted, his precious flower at his mercy and loving it. It will make him happier to see her happy. He'll do anything to make her happy…especially this.  
Sunflora, meanwhile, was in complete bliss. Just one lick from his cool, velvety tongue against her warm pussy, and she's at his mercy in a snap.

"Oh…oh, Gabite…hah…that's so good…" She then propped herself up with one arm and reached out and stroked his head with her other hand. He purred in reply as he kept on licking her folds. About a few minutes later, he gave her clitoris a light kiss.

"Ahh!" Her cries took a higher pitch as she arched her back up. Smiling at her new reaction, Gabite started to tickle it with his tongue. Sunflora shuddered and whimpered as jolts of pleasure shot through her. But it also tickled, and she had to bite on her bottom lip to keep from giggling. But Gabite sensed this and inserted a claw into her pussy before moving it around.

"AHA!" Sunflora cried out as he started to finger (or claw) her. "Ga-Gabite! *giggle* You're…Hehehe…you're tickling me!"

"That's what I'm intending, my ticklish blossom," he purred, and he kept up the pleasure. She moaned and giggled at the tickling going on at her womanhood. She even clutched at the grass in her bed at the feeling of her walls getting tighter on his claw. A few minutes later, Sunflora felt herself getting ready to orgasm.

"Gabite…I-I'm cumming!"

"Then cum for me, Sunflora," he purred. "Cum so I can drink it all." He then moved his claw inside of her faster for another minute until…

"AHAHH!" Gabite's claw pressed into her G-spot, and she lost control and came hard onto his face and into his mouth. He simply relished it. He loved it so much that his penis came out large and hard.

"I think we're ready…" Sunflora only lied on the bed as he stood up straight on his knees. But she lifted her head up anyway to get a good look at it. And boy, was she shocked at what she saw!

"Oh, my gosh! It's huge…" It is indeed huge, as thick as a tree root, and as long as her arm. Gabite can only chuckle at her reaction to his cock.

"Shows how important it is to take those vitamins that insure natural male enhancement." He then positioned himself at her leaking opening. "I have to warn you; this is going to hurt."

"I don't care," she replied, taking a gentle hold of his claw. "As long as it's you, I'll get through it." With a nod of self-confidence, Gabite entered her a little until he felt his tip touch her hymen. Sunflora grunted with discomfort but endured it for Gabite, who held her by her sides.

"Ready?" She nodded in answer. "One…two…three!" And he thrust into her, tearing through her hymen and sending pain through her body.

"AUUGGH!" Sunflora clutched to the grass of her bed as she screamed in pain. "It's…It's so…ooh…" Gabite growled at the tightness of her vagina on him and tightened his grip on her sides. But he became concerned as he felt her virginity blood leak out.

"Are you alright?" he asked, taking her leaf with his claw. "It's okay…I'm here…" She then looked up at him as a tear went down her cheek, and he became more concerned. "Does it hurt that much, Sunflora?"

"A…A little…" Gabite understood.

"Well, I'll wait until you're ready," he replied, stroking her side with his free claw. "Just tell me whenever your ready, and I'll take it slow and easy for you." Sunflora nodded in reply, and Gabite leaned downward to give her a soft, comforting kiss.

Sunflora then tried to adjust to his large size inside of her. It's true that it does hurt, but at the same time, she loves it too. His cock feels so girthy and strong in her vagina; and whenever he moves slightly, it tickles her just like when he tickled her stomach. She loved this sort of feeling so much; the pain left in a minute.

"Alright, Gabite," she said to him. "I'm ready now." With a nod Gabite took her by her sides and started to go in and out of her slowly and gently. Despite taking it easy on her, he couldn't help but growl/purr at the pleasure on his cock. Her vagina felt so good on him that he'd prefer this over a handjob or a blowjob.

"Oh, Sunflora," he moaned with delight. "It feels so good. I…I don't know…if I could hold back…much longer." Sunflora only purred in reply from the feeling of his hard rod going in and out of her.

"Oh, Gabite," she moaned. "Don't…Don't be afraid…I want more…Please more…" He could tell that she's going crazy, but he has some fun ideas for her. Tightening his grip on her hips, he went deeper into her and started grinding into her.

"Ah! Oooh…Oh, my gosh!" Gabite smirked at her reaction.

"Enjoying it, are we, Sunflora?" She only clutched to his wrists to make him go deeper.

"Stop it! Stop teasing me like this!"

"I can't help it," Gabite laughed at her. "I love teasing you like this. Your voice is just so beautiful." Sunflora only whimpered in reply.

"Please! I want more!"

"As you wish, my love." And he started thrusting into her, going deeper, harder, and faster.

"Oh! Oh! Yes! Just like that, Gabite! Just like that! Yes!" Gabite kept on thrusting into her with all his heart. He loves how her cunt hugs his penis like that. It's as if Sunflora's embracing him this way. And her cries to him are beautiful music. Oh, how he loves this delicate flower.

"Oh, Sunflora," he growled as he picked up the pace. "I…I love you…so much…"

"I love you too," she replied in between thrusts. "Please…don't stop…loving me." So Gabite continued to make love to her this way for a good fifteen minutes before he gave out an anguished growl to mix with the wet slapping.

"Sunflora! Ugh! You're getting…tighter on me! So good!" He then increased his pounding into her, making her cry out with delight.

"Oh! Yes! You feel…bigger in me!" she cried. "I…I think…I'm gonna cum!"

"So am I," Gabite growled, not letting up. "I'm gonna…cum hard…Ah…Ahh…AHH!" Both of them cried out as they came, Gabite's cum gushing out of Sunflora explosively. After a few more seconds, he pulled out of her with pants.

"Oh, man," he sighed. "That was…awesome…" Sunflora weakly sat up and smiled at what she saw.

"I don't think you're done with me just yet," she teased. "You're still hung like a Rapidash." Gabite looked down and saw that she's right.

"Something tells me you're up for another round?" he purred seductively. She only sat up and gently stroked his penis.

"As many as you want," she cooed as he growled lustfully.

"Oh, you naughty girl," he hissed before playfully tackling her onto the bed with a chuckle. Sunflora only laughed with surprise.

They then made love again in three positions, each lasting for fifteen minutes before they came together and changed to the next position. First, they did Houndoom style, and Gabite was pounding into her rapidly to cause her maddening pleasure. Second, they did the Cowboy, and Sunflora just loved how his penis would rub against her clit. Third, they did the Lotus, and Gabite chuckled at the sound of her cries whenever he bounces her on his lap.

They finished it off with the Missionary, and Gabite leaned down on Sunflora to go deeper into her and so she can hold him. He thrust into her and caused her intense pleasure for half an hour before he felt himself getting ready to cum once more.

"Sunflora," he growled. "Ugh…here…I…cum…SUNFLORAUUGGH!"

"GABAAUUGGHH!" Sunflora's vision exploded once more into a fireworks display of colors as she came with her lover, feeling his huge load enter her womb. Once fully spent, Gabite pulled out and collapsed beside the exhausted Sunflora. With a tire smile, she snuggled into his arms, and he held her in a loving embrace.

"Wow," he purred to her. "If I knew a first time would be this wonderful, I'd wish for the power to repair your hymen to relive that moment with you."

"What about blood loss?" she asked.

"Point taken. Either way, I'm happy you were my first…and only one." She only nuzzled into his chest.

"So am I." She then fell asleep in his arms, and he followed her at the smell of their sex.

GPS*~*~*SPG

Sunflora woke up slowly to see that it's morning outside her hut. She also found herself still in a sleeping Gabite's arms and smiled as she recalled last night. She knows that she's his and his alone. And he belongs to her since he'll do anything to make her happy. That gave her an idea on how to return the favor. Carefully slipping out of his arms, she lowered herself to his lower waist and found his penis. It's still out of its pouch since last night but is now limp. She gently took it and put it into her mouth where she began to suck on it. That woke him up with a start, and he looked down at her.

"Sunflora," he whispered, "what are you…ohh…" She only looked up at him with a smile at his surprise.

"Well, you pleasured me last night," she answered sweetly. "It seems only fair that I return the favor." She then resumed the blowjob before he could respond, causing him to growl in pleasure.

"Sunflora…" He had to submit to her. She wants to make him happy in order to be happy. And she's doing it so well. And it makes him wonder…will she let him do anal with her? A few minutes later, he came into her mouth with a growl, knowing he'll get his answer by asking her.

"You're so tasty," she cooed, wiping a drop of cum from her chin. He only smiled at her before sitting up.

"Sunflora, you said that you want to return the favor because I want to make you happy, right?" She nodded in answer. "Well, we don't have to if you don't want to, but…can I give you anal?" Sunflora blinked with surprise, and Gabite feared he might have crossed the line…

"Can we do it Houndoom style?" Gabite was surprised at first but smirked at her pleading smile.

"Whatever position you love." Satisfied, Sunflora bent over on all fours before him, giving him full access to her ass.

GPS*~*~*SPG

"Are you sure this is a good idea to just barge in like this?" Piplup asked Chimchar as they walked towards Sunflora's hut.

"We're not really barging in," Chimchar answered, holding up the package in his arms. "We're just dropping off this package for her. It will only take a few seconds."

"But it's morning. What if she's still asleep?"

"Then we'll simply slide it into her doorway quietly and leave. She'll see it when she wakes up. I even wrote a not just in case, telling her that we left it for her."

"I guess it's okay," Piplup sighed, "but just as long as we do it quietly." So they continued up towards the hut. But when they got there, they felt something not right…or heard.

"What's that grunting?" Piplup asked.

"I don't know," Chimchar answered, "but it sounds like it's coming from inside the hut. You think we should check it out?"

GPS*~*~*SPG

"Oh, Gabite…that's so— uh! — good! Oh!" Gabite couldn't help but chuckle as he went faster, harder, and deeper into her ass.

"Oh, you're so tight there, baby," he purred, leaning his body over her before hugging her. Sunflora only cried out in reply, her blush getting deeper. In reply, he kept on going, spanking her but with his hips. She's just so cute this way…

"Sunflora, are you oka—"

"What the—" The two lovers looked up with shock to see Piplup and Chimchar gawking at them from the doorway.

"Oh, my gosh!" Sunflora screamed, her face now redder than before.

"What are you two doing here?!" Gabite demanded, covering the evidence the best he could and making his mate moan slightly. The other two Pokemon averted their eyes quickly.

"We didn't know!" Chimchar cried. "Honest! We were just delivering a packa—"

"JUST SHUT UP AND GET OUTTA HERE!"

"We're going! We're going!" Piplup cried, grabbing Chimchar and rushing out of the hut and away from it. He then turned to the fire monkey as they panted from the aftershock.

"I told you that was a bad idea!" he said to him.

"Please don't remind me!" Chimchar begged in between pants. "I'm still trying to get that image out of my head!"

GPS*~*~*SPG

Back in the hut, Sunflora and Gabite are still in their current position, but right now the shark dragon's more focused on calming his golden sunflower down.

"Oh, babe, I'm so sorry," he purred to her softly. "I shouldn't have talked you into this." Sunflora only turned to him with a small smile as he sat her up on his lap, his penis still inside of her ass.

"No," she purred softly, nuzzling him. "I'm glad you did." He then looked down at her with surprise.

"You are?" He groaned with surprise when she began rising and sinking herself slowly on his penis still in her ass. "B-Babe…uhh…but…with the guys…"

"Please, Gabite," she begged with a whimper. "I really want you to cum into my ass." That cute begging was enough to make his animal instincts kick in, and he pushed himself and her forward so that she's lying facedown on the bed with him on top of her. Then he started to pound his strong weapon into her anus with greater strength and speed than before, making her cry out with surprise but with delight as well.

"So," he growled over her pleasured cries and the wet slapping, "you don't…hngh…want me to…ugh…stop, huh?" Sunflora only whimpered out her answer.

"It will—uh—take more than—ah—a small—oh—interruption—ooh—to stop us." Gabite can agree with her on that one; his penis is getting bigger in her snug ass. So he picked her up onto his lap and bounced her with maddening pleasure. He also pressed his lips into hers to muffle her cries, his tongue wrestling with hers for dominance. Sunflora could only return the kiss with just as much passion as she tightened her ass on his penis.

Oh, so that's how you wanna play, huh, he thought with a sensual growl. He then wrapped one arm around her waist to hold her and stuck his free claw into her pussy before moving it around and thrusting into her.

"Ahh! Ga-Gabite! If you keep doing that, I'll cum!" But he kept it up for five full minutes before she came all over his claw with a sigh. He then played with her pussy again while thrusting into her ass. She came again twice (each five minutes after the last one) before he finally came into her ass with an orgasmic roar.

Sunflora sighed with passion as she felt her stomach fill up with her lover's cum and watched it grow from the huge, warm load filling it up. She just had to smile; she looks and feels like she's pregnant with his love child. After Gabite was spent, the two of them lied back down on the bed and cuddled, letting cum leak out of Sunflora's anus. She then looked up at Gabite.

"I'm sorry," she said to him, "but I didn't want us to stop what we've started. But now…what are we to do now that Chimchar and Piplup know about us?"

"We'll just have to tell them and the others in your Guild that you and I are now together," he answered with a shrug. "And if they're not okay with it, then that's their problem, not ours." Sunflora then gave him a warm and loving smile.

"You're a real daredevil, you know that?" Gabite only smiled back with a laugh as he hugged her affectionately.

"And that's what ya love about me, baby," he purred sensually. Sunflora only giggled as she returned the hug.


End file.
